The present invention relates to cantilevered support devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a cantilevered screwless hanger that can be utilized to support objects from a vertically oriented square post without the use of fasteners.
Many individuals utilize support devices such as hooks to hang objects outdoors, such as a flag, a potted plant, or the like. Support hooks are often secured to a structure via fasteners such as nails or screws. The use of such fasteners requires tools that the individual may not have available at their disposal, such as a drill. The use of fasteners to hang a support hook can also cause damage to the structure to which the support hook is secured. Further, it is difficult and time-consuming to unfasten the fasteners if an individual wishes to remove or reposition the support hook. For example, rental properties sometimes disallow installation of fixtures that cause damage to the supporting structure, so renters are often unable to utilize such permanently-fastened support devices. It is therefore desirable to provide a cantilevered screwless hanger that is adapted to be removably secured to a vertical structure having a square cross section, such as a square post, in order to hang ornamental or functional items therefrom.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to cantilevered support devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The devices generally relate to attaching a support device to an object via a cantilever force. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. These devices are typically designed to attach to round poles, and such devices would damage the corners of a square post if secured thereto. Additionally, these devices fail to provide cantilevered support hangers that can be easily rotated about a square vertical support structure and then locked into place for installation in a desired orientation, such that further rotation is prevented when the hanger is installed. Further, the known art cantilevered support devices fail to provide a support device specifically configured to be securable to a square post that includes inaccessible upper and lower ends, such as a baluster of a railing or fence, for example.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cantilevered support devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.